The Master (Crash4563 Productions)
Biography The Master in this universe continues after John Simms Master had saved the Tenth Doctor (David Tennant) from being killed by Lord High President Rassilon the founder of Time Lord society. John Simms Master sacrificed himself and saved the Tenth Doctors life by attacking Rassilon and was sent back into the time locked Last Great Time War along with the Time Lords and Gallifrey and the War Doctor then used the Moment to destory Gallifrey, the Time Lords and also the Daleks wiping them all out and this meant John Simms Master died in the carnage. In reality however the Master did not die but simply escaped from his body and became a disembodied spirit and wondered across the universe for sometime before arriving on Earth and was able to recreate a new body for himself. The Master (Stephen Paternoster) began new schemes and plans and started using black cats native to Earth and used them to attack innocent humans like he did long ago on the Cheetah planet. The Master needed human blood to keep his body intact so he could stay alive. The Doctor now Stephen Paternoster Twelfth Doctor soon encountered one of these black cats and deduced that the Master was back and once again up to something. The Master confronted the Doctor and was prepared to kill his old enemy but the Doctor won and destoryed the Masters facility causing it to collapse and the Master stayed while his faclitly fell apart. The Master would go into hiding for sometime but would carry on using black cats to harvest humans so that it carried on keeping his body alive using human blood. The Master would come out of hiding and intended to take over the Doctors body and regeneration cycle due to his body failing and he was also dying. The Doctor however used a special device to finally destroy the Masters body and presumably killing him but the Master escaped from the body unknown to the Doctor. The Master travelled the universe and left Earth and also ventured into the void and another dimenison and took over a human body with this new body the Master intended to gain access to the genesis ark and gain control over the Dalek race but needed the Doctors help. The Master (James Chaplin) infiltrated the Doctors TARDIS and demanded his enemy give him access to the genesis ark but the Doctor refused revealing it was trapped in the void and the Master started to beat the Doctor up. The Master would carry on beating the Doctor into submission but the Doctor refused to give in and fought back and used his sonic screwdriver and it hit the Master and knocked him to the ground and he vowed his return but his new body was damaged. The Masters body was badly damaged and he eventually was able to regenerate back into his old body and this time wore glasses. The Doctor had by now also regenerated as well and James Chaplin Thirteenth Doctor would soon confront the Master (Stephen Paternoster). The Master ventured out to some woodlands and the Doctor having just regenerated soon found him and the Master posed as the Twelfth Doctor and the Doctor fell for it for a time but looked at the Masters hand and found a mark which the Doctor recognised. The Masters game failed and the Doctor knew it was now him and the Master prepared to leave and steal the Doctors TARDIS but the Doctor followed him back to his TARDIS and they had a discuission and the Doctor told his former freind to leave. The Master left and vowed this was not the end. Once again the Master was up to his old tricks and posed as a 'Green Creature' and would pretend to work for 'The Master'. The Doctor picked up a signal that was created by the 'Green Creature' and wanted to find out what it was and found the 'Green Creature' the Doctor fought and defeated it but as the Doctor returned to his TARDIS the 'Green Creature had followed him and the Master removed the disguise to reveal himself and fought the Doctor inside his TARDIS again but like last time the Doctor was able to force the Master out of the TARDIS and defeated him. The Master would go into hiding for a while in order confront the Doctor one final time. Earth succumbed to global warming as the polar ice caps were melting and this meant sea levels were constantly rising and humanity could not cope with this and needed help. The Daleks eventually arrived on Earth and saved humanity and ruled the planet with them in peace but the Doctor soon learnt about this and could not trust the Daleks and enlisted Stephen Smith his old companion to help him. The Doctor confronted the Daleks and since they had the Genesis Ark the Doctor used this against them and sent them back to Skaro as the Daleks had bad intentions. As for the Master he knew about the situation and the Daleks ruling the Earth and also the Genesis Ark that they possessed but the Master waited in the shadows and remained in hiding so the Doctor could deal with the Daleks once the Daleks were defeated the Master created a signal so the Doctor could pick it up and the Master waited to confront the Doctor yet again. The Master saw the Doctor approaching and the two Time Lords spoke to each other first but the Doctor did not hesitate and attacked his arch nemesis this fight determined each others fates and the Doctor won as always and had the Master on the ground but the Master brought the Doctor down to and the Doctor declared they would die together and they disappeared and ascended to heaven to be with the Time Lords and Gallifrey forever.